IBC launching TreseBella airs first time in primetime telenovela 'The Two Sides of Ana'
May 3, 2014 So excited for IBC-13's comeback as The Kapinoy Network through the years of 1970's and 1980's. Thanks ATC for the new image of the true traditional No.3 TV Network in the country since 1998. In terms of ratings and an equally good innovations of to the two behemoths that is ABS-CBN and GMA. ABC also enjoyed the best of both worlds as they have talents from both 2 and 7 for their own shows. It was also The Kapinoy Network at its immediate peak: animes like Cyborg Kurochan, Ghost Fighter, Kirarin and Japanese tokusatsu series like Kamen Rider Fourze and Sky Ranger Gavan, most foreign cartoons like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Winx Club seving most upscale viewers, foreign dramas like a hit telenovela The Two Sides of Ana and Asian dramas like a chinovela Amazing Twins, a hit Taiwanovela Love You and a Koreanovela Spy Myung-wol, the network's flaghip newscasts Express Balita and Ronda Trese would cater to the Filipino masses, as well as original programs such as fantasy series like Janella in Wonderland which will target the mddle-class and upper A to E classiest, drama series Your Heart, My Love will cater to C-D-E market in primetime and a romantic dramedy Crazy Little Thing Called Love will target the demographic in a young audience, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz now target the demographic young audience for a millon-peso prize game show, the reality shows are Born to be a Superstar will target a 15-25 years old and above fror the young singers of superstars and K-Pop Star Hunt, while DMZ-TV serve more upscale viewers, Once Upon a Time will be a Pinoy fantasy appeal to C-D-E markets, Friends 4Ever featuring a hottest teen stars willtarget the young audiences at classiest A to E markets, Sandy's Romance is a drama anthology will target A-B-C upscale and massive C-D, the local sitcom takes on the masses also: Abra Gayuma, Sir Chief Loves Maya and Iskul Bukol Men; Sic O'Clock News Naman will serving the masa appeal to the political satire, Happy TODAS will target the masa male-based and sexy girls, KapinoyLand will appeal to the children's 5-14 year-old for kids with those mass-based, Dingdong n' Lani and It's Partytime are the popular musical variety shows will appeal to the audience at A to E classes; and Last Fool Show and CelebrityDATcom will cater to the classiest A to E. Also have its own AM station for news and public sevice as DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 will cater to a masses and a falgship FM stations for music entertainment such as 93.5 Romance FM and iDMZ 891 FM seve more upscale listeners. IBC went on to produces new shows began to buying airtime to interested parties like the PBA and NBA as well as Home TV Shopping advertisers. Nickelodeon also bought airtime to air their shows as well. Due to its massive sucesses as the nation's number 3 network, since IBC-13 once again becoming from the sequestered media network is now into the giant broadcast network, just like ABS-CBN and GMA recently to concentrate on the giant networks as well. The sequested TV network is now very aggressive in making its presence felt on primetime as TreseBella with the premiere of its first time in Mexican import on primetime telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana), back to back with the pilot of its primetime Taiwanovela Love You as part of TreseBella, a fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, teleserye Your Heart, My Love, a kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love and the most anticipated new Koreanovela Spy Myung-wol as part of TreseBella. The Kapinoy network is decided to pit Primetime Bida of ABS-CBN and Telebabad of GMA-7 via PrimeTastik. More to come, IBC is powered by ATC follow the Asian Television Content Corporation. Two thumbs up to ATC frm bringing new programs on the country's true #3 TV network IBC. Here is an award winning kiddie program that both young and old will surely enjoy. Randy Topacio, vice-president for sales and marketing at Asian Television Content Philippines Corporation. Startin this Monday, the no.3 network will pit six series against the more established line-up of ABS-CBN and GMA — IBC is now offering six TV series on primetime, a hit Taiwanovela Love You, followed by a mermaid fantasy drama Janella in Wondeland (Janella Salvador), drama serial Your Heart, My Love (Claudine Barretto, Raymart Santiago and Christopher de Leon), kilig dramedy Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Dingdong Dantes, Cristine Reyes and Maricar Reyes), The Two Sides of Ana (Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya) offers an explosive Mexicanovela on primetime and ending with the most anticipated new Koreanovela Spy Myung-wol. The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) is the Kapinoy network's first-ever telenovela of TreseBella which will pit against ABS-CBN's Pinoy Big Brother All In and GMA-7's The Successful Perezes. A story of a girl named Ana, who is a sweet and kind-hearted person who was forced to change because of anger and hatred. Ana, who wants to take vengeance for her family’s death, plans to make the father and sons who killed her mother and brother fall in love with her. She ultimately sows discord among the three, but unaware that the love of her life, Gustavo, is a part of the family she’s determined to destroy. Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya lead the cast of this new series. Catch the intense drama of The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) is on Mondays to Fridays at 10:00PM premieres May 3 on TreseBella right after Crazy Little Thing Called Love on IBC′s PrimeTastik block. Watch out for this new program to launch this May 2014 on IBC. Asian Television Content Phils. may change the landscape of the television industry. ATC has partnered with a Singaporean company to provide content on Channel 13 in various foreign and local TV programs. Call 553-0187. Limited airtime only.